


Akiyama Himori x fem!Reader

by mansionofmisters



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Love, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansionofmisters/pseuds/mansionofmisters
Summary: It was on the day of your middle school graduation- you remember that clearly. Well, to be completely honest, you remember the entire thing clearly, but that’s besides the point. It had been a nice day, although it was a little windy, and you had been admiring the way the cherry blossom trees in the courtyard looked as the petals were stirred around by the wind. It almost looked like a scene from an anime, the kind where something starts for the protagonist.Little did you know that that was exactly what was going to happen.
Relationships: Akiyama Himori/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Akiyama Himori x fem!Reader

You had been admiring the cherry blossom trees one final time. After all, today was the day of your middle school graduation, and you knew that you probably wouldn’t be back here anytime soon, if ever. You held your diploma behind your back and watched as a gentle breeze sent some of the tree’s light pink petals swirling around in the wind, and with a quiet giggle, you had thought that it almost seemed like a scene from an anime, where the young female protagonist falls in love with a mysterious boy (or girl) that they don’t see again for several years. The thought made you giggle, and soon your laughter was uncontrollable. 

That was when a boy looked up from where he had been sitting, reading, underneath one of the trees. He had greenish-brown hair and eyes to match, and boy was he cute. He took your breath away, and it took a moment for you to remember your manners.You opened your mouth to apologize for disturbing him when you heard your name being called by one of your friends. “[Y/N]! Get over here, we’re going to take some pictures!” 

You sighed. Damn these coincidences. The irony of this situation made you want to slam your head against a wall repeatedly. 

~ several years later ~ 

You sighed and tucked a strand of [H/L] [H/C] hair behind one ear, cradling a stack of books in one arm. After high school, you had started working in the information department for this place called SCEPTER 4. You had always been good at school and processing information, and some blue-haired guy had personally recruited you to work here. 

The work wasn’t too hard, the only difficulty being how sporadic things could be at times. However, you really enjoyed your job, so it was no problem. Working at SCEPTER 4 came with so many benefits like free housing, and you had made several friends since you started working there a few years ago. 

“[Y/N], do you think you could bring these documents over to where the Special Police Force works?” your friend Yayoi asked, spinning around in her desk chair. She held a small packet of papers in one hand. 

“Ah, sure, I can, just give me a minute to shelve these last few books,” you replied. It only took a few seconds, since you knew by heart where the books had belonged. You grabbed the packet from her small hands, glancing over it briefly. “Where exactly am I taking this?” 

“To the Special Police Force’s work area. It doesn’t matter who you give it to, just make sure that they have it, okay?” Yayoi responded, already back to typing on her laptop. “I figure they’ll need it- it’s an old report on some Strain that’s been acting up recently.”

“I see. I’ll get it done immediately.” You walked out of the office, taking fast steps down the hall towards where you knew you could find at least one of the Special Police Force members. You started thinking back to that one fateful day several years ago, on the day of your middle school graduation. 

Being your normal naive self, you had foolishly believed that your paths would cross again someday, and you had stayed single your entire three years of high school. You’d never even kissed someone before. Hell, at this rate, you’ll probably even die a virgin. You were so wrapped up in these thoughts that you didn’t even notice the two men standing right in front of you. 

You slammed directly into the shorter of the two (although he was still a lot taller than you by at least six inches) and let out a noise of surprise, falling backwards. The packet just barely stayed in your grasp, although the skirt of your uniform flapped upwards. Thank goodness you always wore a pair of black tights with your work clothes, that would have been even more embarrassing than the current situation already is. Your face turned bright red and you were frozen for a moment, not sure what to do as complete and total shame filled your mind. 

“Ah, are you alright?” The man you had slammed into bent down and held out one hand to help you up. “You seem to have taken quite a fall,” he commented. 

You gratefully took his hand and once you had stood up and brushed off your clothes, you bowed in apology. “I’m so incredibly sorry. I was on my way to deliver some documents to a member of the Special Police force and I wasn’t watching where I was going, I’m truly very sorry, I-” You were cut off by the other man. 

“The two of us are in the Special Police Force,” he offered. “I’m Benzai Yujirou, this is Akiyama Himori. What is it that you need?” 

“O-Oh, I’m [L/N] [F/N], I just had to give this packet to one of you, Yayoi from the Information Department said you might need it.” You held the packet out, still bowing. “I’m so very sorry to have disturbed the two of you, I promise that it won’t happen again.”

The man called Akiyama let out a quiet chuckle. “There’s no need for you to bow, [L/N].” He took the packet from your hands. “Thank you for bringing this to us, we needed it,” he said, flipping through the pages. 

“Y-Yes, of course,” you stuttered, still embarrassed. “If that’s all, I’ll be going now.” 

That was when you finally looked up and saw the man’s face. He looked so... familiar. It took a moment before it finally dawned on. It was him. That boy you saw on your middle school graduation day, underneath that cherry tree. You stood there, mouth hanging open slightly, before you remembered your manners. “Have a good day!” 

No sooner than the words were out of your mouth than you were running back down the hall, both hands on the sides of your face, which was still as red as the fruit of that fateful tree. More like that stupid tree, you thought to yourself. 

When you finally returned to the office, everyone had already left, and a note was waiting for you on your desk. ‘[Y/N], if you’re seeing this, everyone has already gone back to the dorms- we’ve already finished everything that needed to be done for today. Please close up the office for the night, then you’re free for the rest of the day. -Zenjou Gouki.’ 

You crumbled the note and tossed it in the trash bin next to the side of your desk and turned off all the lights on your way out, making sure to lock the heavy doors as you left. 

As you were leaving, you saw that Benzai, the man from earlier, was walking along the same hallway as you, and your face flushed a slight shade of pink. You quickened your pace and soon he noticed that you were there. 

“Hello, [Y/N],” he said pleasantly. 

“Oh, hello, Benzai-san,” you replied politely, forcing a small smile. “How are you doing?” You brushed a strand of [H/L] [H/C] hair away from your eyes, tucking it behind your ear. At this point you really needed to get a haircut- it was getting really annoying to have to constantly brush hair out of your face. 

“I’m doing well,” Benzai responded. “And you?”

“Ah, I could be better,” you said after a moment of hesitation. You didn’t want to accidentally say something embarrassing, like how you really liked Akiyama despite knowing barely anything about him other than his name and job. And physical appearance, of course. “Thank you for asking.”

“It’s no problem,” Benzai chuckled. “Oh, and before I forget, I believe that Akiyama wanted to talk to you about something- he’s my coworker that you ran into earlier.”

“Ehehe, yeah…” you said nervously, rubbing the back of your neck. You prayed that he wasn’t angry at you, knowing that you would die if you had to suffer from any further embarrassment today. "What was it?"

“He didn’t specify, actually, but he wanted to know if you would meet him near the gates- y’know, the ones outside of the main building that lead off the property,” Benzai informed you. “He also said that you don’t have to come but that he’ll wait, I think he wants to go get tea and talk? I’m honestly not sure.” He laughed a little bit at this, though the laughter was more than a little bit sheepish, you noted. 

“O-Oh, um, okay...” You replied bashfully. “Thanks for letting me know, Benzai-san.” 

He broke away from you, claiming that he had forgotten to do something or other, so now you were left alone to start casually panicking in the middle of the hallway. 

You wound up deciding to go for it, unsure of what would happen, which made you more than a little curious. And you kind of still liked him? Maybe? So you had to find out, knowing that if you didn’t you would be mentally beating yourself up about it for probably the next decade or two. At the very least.

Which is exactly why you and the aforementioned Akiyama are now sitting across from each other in a small local cafe that was maybe a ten minute walk away from the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau Civil Registry Division 4 building. You had ordered a medium caramel latte with extra cream, since you honestly weren’t a big fan of the bitterness that was a huge staple of coffee. 

Akiyama had ordered a chai latte, and was gently blowing across the top of it, sending the delicious smell towards you as he attempted to cool down the hot beverage. 

“You really didn’t have to treat me,” you said after a moment. You felt awful that he’d paid, even though he HAD been the one to invite you- you could have paid for your own drink. 

Akiyama just let out a quiet chuckle. “It’s no problem, really. And I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“O-Oh?” The embarrassment from earlier was back, and you were grateful that it was pretty chilly (the two of you were sitting on the patio of the cafe since it was a nice day despite the coldness in the air), because you had an excuse for how flushed your face got. “What is it, Akiyama-san?” 

“You don’t have to add -san to the end, [Y/N],” Akiyama said. He took a few careful sips of his drink, which had clearly cooled to a temperature that was more tolerable. After a few awkward moments, he finally spoke again. “You... Do you remember the day you graduated from middle school?” 

“Um... Yes?” You were a little confused. Yeah, you remembered it- because, boy, did he take your breath away. “Why?” Surely he couldn’t have recognized you. The only reason you even recognized him in the first place was because you basically forced yourself to remember the scene, and you kept going over it over and over again just about every day for the entirety of your days in high school. Obsess much? Nah. You just... Okay, maybe a little obsessed. 

“Well, [Y/N], you see, we were in the same graduating class and I was, well,” he started to blush, pausing slightly to think of what he was going to say next, “I had a massive crush on you all through middle school. I was just too embarrassed to tell you and I wanted to, but I never got around to it... But I recognized you when you ran into me in the hall today and I just wanted to tell you that I don’t think that those feelings I had ever really went away, and, well, you don’t have to do anything about it, but I just wanted to tell you. It’s been a while since we last saw each other, and I kept those feelings all through high school.” He let out a sheepish laugh. “Sorry if this is a lot to take on, I really don’t mean to burden you.”

Your mouth had dropped open, which probably explained why it felt so dry. You took a sip of your coffee and finally worked up the courage to say something. “What?” It didn’t really come out as a question, more like a choked statement. Great. Now he’ll definitely think you're a weirdo. 

He blushed even harder. “I like you, [Y/N].”

“I... Wow.” It took you a moment to finally speak again. “I kind of like you too, Akiyama-san. Funny how that works sometimes.” The last statement was accompanied by a slight chuckle, and you shook your head lightly. “So... What now, then?” 

Akiyama didn’t seem to know what to do either, and you both sat there awkwardly. Both of you had already finished your coffees, so you sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Akiyama finally spoke up. 

“We could walk and talk, maybe, on our way back to the dorms?” He suggested shyly. 

“Sure,” you agreed, pushing your chair out as you stood up. You pushed it back in and started walking back towards SCEPTER 4’s headquarters, blowing air on your hands to warm them up. 

You were only a few blocks away from your destination when you felt a warmth in your right hand. You glanced down and saw that entwined with yours were another set of fingers, and you blushed slightly but decided not to comment on it as Akiyama himself seemed to have done it subconsciously. 

Soon you reached your destination and Akiyama had still not let go of your hand. You were content to keep it that way until he himself realized it. Then you realized that you had forgotten to tell him something that was kind of important. 

“Akiyama-san, would you like to go out with me...?” You asked hesitantly. You were so sure that he was going to say no and you could already feel your face heating up from the shame. How bold of you to try to pull something so... Bold. And the worst part was that he had yet to speak, leaving you to fret over it while the two of you just stood there in complete and utter silence. 

“I would love to,” he finally replied, using his free hand to pat your head. He let go of your hand and hugged you gently, then turned away. “Let’s talk later, yeah?” 

You smiled and felt as if your heart was blooming all over again. So this was it, huh? Is this what it feels like to be in love with someone? All you wanted to do now was to get to know him, both the good and the bad. The raw, unmitigated Akiyama Himori. 

And you knew that he would let you.

**Author's Note:**

> i got writer's block towards the end of this, so i'm sorry for the abrupt ending ;-;


End file.
